Cream Puff
by HirumaManda
Summary: Sebuah pengumuman di toko kue kesayangannya membuat Mamori frustasi dan nekat mencoba sebuah ide gila! Apa itu?/ Gore. /Sebuah hidangan khusus untuk para tamu pernikahanku dengan gabyucchiP. /RnR?


**Pengumuman!**

Diberitahukan kepada seluruh pelanggan toko Kariya. Dikarenakan ada acara liburan keluarga, maka toko ini akan tutup selama dua minggu. Selamat liburan musim panas!

**Kariya.**

"Hiks... Hiks..."

**-x0X0x-**

Cream Puff

an Eyeshield 21 FanFic

Disclaimer © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story © Hiruma Manda

**WARNING!**

Death chara, OOC akut, gaje, gore, typo, gampang ditebak, semoga bisa bikin mual XP

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**-x0X0x-**

"Hiks... Hiks... Huwee~," Mamori masih menangis di kamarnya sejak dia melihat pengumuman di depan toko kue sus kesayangannya, dua jam lalu.

Kefanatikan manajer amefuto Deimon nan cantik pada makanan manis itu sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dia tak tahan tidak makan kue sus barang satu hari saja. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak bisa mencicipinya selama dua minggu!

Galau. Mamori bergelung pelan di ranjangnya.

Bruk.

Terjatuh mencium lantai yang dingin, meringis kesakitan. Mamori bangkit. Dia mengaduh pelan.

Tring.

Mendadak secercah harapan muncul di benak gadis berhelai _auburn_ itu. Jenius memang sejatinya melekat padanya. Dengan gembira dia melenggang menuju dapur.

'Kenapa tidak kubuat kue susku sendiri saja?' innernya bersorak.

Rumah keluarga Anezaki sedang sepi saat ini. Tapi Mamori tidak terlalu peduli. Dalam waktu lima menit, sebuah apron putih sudah melekat pada tubuh moleknya lengkap dengan meja berisi semua bahan untuk membuat kue sus.

Dengan sangat cekatan, Mamori mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang tersedia. Tepung, susu, krim, karamel, guma hingga keju mulai terlumat menjadi satu pada sebuah wadah.

"Agar lebih praktis, akan kubuat satu kue sus yang sangat besar," gumamnya.

Ukuran normal kue sus hanya sebesar kepalan tangan, tapi kue yang hendak dibuat Mamori ternyata sebesar bola sepak.

Akhirnya setelah puluhan menit berlalu, adonan kue sus ala Mamori telah jadi. Tinggal langkah terakhir, memanggangnya pada oven.

Selesai memasukkan hasil karyanya pada oven dan menyetel waktunya, Mamori memasak air. Karena tentu saja, kue sus akan sangat nikmat bila dihidangkan dengan secangkir teh panas.

Sementara menunggu, Mamori memutuskan untuk membersihkan dapurnya. Beberapa wadah yang bertebaran di meja dapur hendak disingkirkannya.

Prang!

Tanpa sengaja, mangkuk yang tengah dibawa Mamori meluncur jatuh karena tangannya licin akibat krim yang belum dicucinya. Mendadak udara di dapur itu terkontaminasi oleh tepung yang berhamburan dari mangkok yang cukup besar itu. Mamori terbatuk hebat. Dengan tubuh limbung karena nafas yang sesak dan fokus mata yang minim, Mamori berjalan mendekati rak piring untuk mengambil gelas dan air. Berharap air akan menghentikan batuknya. Namun saat hendak minum, Mamori justru bersin dengan ganasnya.

"HUATCIIH!"

Bersin itu membuat gelas yang hendak diminumnya jusru terlepas dan terlempar tinggi.

Prang. Pats.

Tanpa diketahui Mamori, gelas itu jatuh menghantam oven yang tengah bekerja pada suhu delapan puluh derajat _celsius_, seluruh airnya tumpah di dalam mesin oven tersebut. Akhirnya Mamori menuju bak cuci piring dan membasuh wajahnya disana, sekaligus minum.

Bernafas lega, Mamori akhirnya mengeluh pelan lalu kembali membersihkan dapurnya yang semakin berantakan. Tanpa menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada ovennya.

Saat itu Mamori tengah mengelap debu tepung pada sebuah garpu saat oven dibelakangnya tengah bergetar pelan. Sepertinya air yang tadi mengguyur telah menimbulkan efek kesalahan teknis.

DUAR!

Suara ledakan dari oven dibelakangnya mengagetkan Mamori.

"Kyaaa!" Mamori terkejut, tangannya tersentak. Garpu yang tadi tengah dipegangnya melesak masuk ke mata kirinya. Merobek iris berwarna _sapphire_ itu, membuatnya mengeluarkan darah yang bercampur dengan cairan _vitreous_ bening yang menjalar dipipinya.

"Mataku.. mataku..," Mamori masih berteriak histeris. Dia berusaha mencabut garpu itu dari matanya. Sulit. Sepertinya tertancap terlalu dalam. Dia coba memutarnya, tapi hal itu justru membuat aliran darahnya semakin deras. Tapi Mamori bukanlah gadis yang mudah menyerah. Dia terus mencoba. Memutarnya berkali-kali, lalu dengan satu sentakan keras ditariknya garpu itu.

Pats.

Berhasil. Garpu itu terlepas. Darah membanjiri wajah ayunya. Dilemparkannya garpu laknat itu kesembarang arah. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat mata kanannya yang masih bisa melihat, membulat sempurna. Garpu itu kini tampak beda dengan garpu yang dibersihkannya tadi. Nyaris sama memang, tapi tidak ditambah dengan benda bulat yang mengisi gigi-giginya. Benda yang terlumuri oleh cairan merah berbau anyir. Ternyata saat Mamori mencabut garpu itu, mata kirinya pun ikut tercongkel!

DUAR!

Mamori mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya saat oven meledak untuk kedua kalinya. Mamori berbalik hendak menatap ovennya, namun...

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

Terlalu cepat bagi Mamori untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Yang diketahuinya hanya kini ribuan pecahan kaca telah menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Menggores tiap _inchi_ kulit porselen miliknya. Merobeknya. Menyisakan sungai-sungai kecil darah yang menodai apron putihnya. Pecahan kaca dari oven yang kini tengah mengamuk.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit tak terperi disekujur tubuhnya, Mamori berusaha mencabuti kaca dibagian tubuh manapun yang dapa diraihnya. Mamori hendak berteriak meminta bantuan, tapi sebagian kaca tadi telah menancap di lehernya, merobek pita suaranya.

DUAR!

Seakan tak membiarkan Mamori pergi, oven laknat itu meledak untuk ketiga kalinya. Tanpa sempat menghindar, sebuah benda berwarna putih meluncur kearahnya. Jatuh tepat di wajah gadis seperempat Amerika itu.

Rasa panas menyakiti syaraf wajahnya saat benda putih itu menempel. Mamori berusaha menyingkirkannya, tapi percuma. Benda itu sangat lembek dan lengket, membuat kedua tangannya kini menempel erat pada wajahnya. Aroma manis menyeruak tatkala itu, membuat Mamori yakin bahwa yang menempel itu adalah adonan kue sus yang tengah dimasaknya.

Tubuh Mamori limbung saat dia hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena rasa panas dan darah yang terlalu banyak mengalir. Namun sebelum menghantam lantai, Mamori masih sempat berpegangan pada sesuatu.

Byur.

Naas. Yang ditarik Mamori adalah selang kompor gas. Masih ingat 'kan sebelum kecelakaan terjadi Mamori tengah memasak air? Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang. Seteko air panas seratus derajat _celcius_ mengguyur tubuhnya. Belum lagi ditambah kompor yang masih menyala menimpa kepalanya. Membuat helai auburn lembut itu terbakar.

Seakan mendapat kekuatannya kembali dari rasa sakit bertubi yang menimpanya, Mamori bangkit dan berlari sekuatnya. Gerakannya menjadi liar. Segala benda didapur itu ditubruknya. Tak peduli. Karena syaraf disekujur tubuhnya melepuh. Sakit tak tertahankan. Mamori berusaha keluar dari sana, tapi dia tidak sadar dan tidak bisa melihat kalau yang dihampirinya merupakan jendela, bukan pintu.

Prang!

Suara kaca yang pecah karena hantaman tubuh seorang gadis membahana.

Bruk!

Gadis dengan sekujur tubuh melepuh, penuh dengan goresan kaca, bersimbah darah, rambut yang terbakar dan adonan kue sus di wajahnya jatuh dari ketinggian dua lantai. Nyawa dipastikan pergi dari seorang Anezaki Mamori. Adonan putih kue sus yang seharusnya putih itu kini menjadi merah dan tak lagi berbau manis, melainkan garam dan karat.

**~FIN~**

Oke. Jangan bunuh saya karena bikin fic kaya gini, dan karena udah bunuh Mamori untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal ini kemunculan pertama setelah beberapa bulan ga nongol =w=

Fic ini merupakan hidangan khusus dari saya kepada para undangan untuk merayakan hari pernikahanku dengan **gabyucchiP** hari ini. XD *hepi*

Nah, ada yang berkenan mereview fic ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami? concrit diterima dengan tangan terbuka selebar-lebarnya.. XD


End file.
